


Side Courses

by FangZeronos



Series: Avatar College AU [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blowjobs, Everything here is canon to Crash Course, F/M, I'll add more as I go, It's just shameless smut and fluff in this one, Masturbating, Public Blowjobs, Sex, Strap-Ons, There's gonna be, eating pussy, i haven't decided because this is literally the first chapter, maybe some other fun things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangZeronos/pseuds/FangZeronos
Summary: Tie-ins to the main Crash Course series, that focus on other ships that happen during the main plot.





	1. Azula's Plan

Azula rolled her eyes as she sat in her history class, listening to the teacher drone on about the Old War and how things had progressed since. Her mind wandered back to her conversation with Zuko, about his infatuation with Suki and Suki’s relationship with Sokka.

_“The loser doesn’t know what he has, and he’s sleeping with almost a dozen other women along with having a girlfriend. He’s a moron. He’s also the perfect little target,” _she thought, a smirk crossing her lips. She grabbed her purse, asking to be excused before heading to the bathroom.

Setting her purse on the counter and checking to make sure she was alone. Being happy at the resulting lack of other women in the room, Azula smiled as she lifted her shirt and stared at herself in the mirror, her tits visible through a lace bra. She took her phone out and snapped a picture, deciding she wasn’t happy with that one before she reached back and unhooked her bra, letting it slide down a bit before taking a second.

Content with the second picture, Azula set her phone down and redid her bra and lowered her shirt, turning and leaning her ass against the counter before opening a text to Sokka and attaching the picture. _“If you want to see these babies up close later, Wolf Tail, let me know. I’m curious how you taste.” _She hit the send button, watching the picture send before shutting her phone and tucking it back into her purse, making her way out of the bathroom to head back to class.

As the day progressed, Azula was concerned because she hadn’t heard back from Sokka yet. She chalked it up to him being around Suki and unable to get to his phone, but sitting in her chemistry class, she finally felt the phone buzz against her thigh. Looking at the sender, she grinned. Opening the picture, Azula gasped softly at what she saw.

It was a picture from Sokka, standing in front of a mirror like she’d been, only his cock was out, and he had one hand wrapped around it. _“Can’t wait to get those beautiful things wrapped around this. See you later.” _Azula felt her face get hot, the heat spreading down into her stomach and her groin, biting her lip. She chanced a glance around, locking her phone and tucking it back into her purse.

_“Holy FUCK is that a cock. He has to be feeding that thing blondes. How the hell did he get it that width? That’s a ride and a half. Cannot wait. I’ll definitely have my fun with that monster later,” _she thought, sighing as she pressed her thighs together, heat spreading throughout her lower half. She realized with a groan there was still a half an hour for class, and she growled lightly, shaking her head.

“Azula?” Ty Lee asked, looking over at her friend. “Are you alright? Your face is red and your aura’s all weird. You’re not sick are you?”

“Hm? Oh, no, Ty Lee. I’m fine,” Azula said. “Just a text I got. I’ll show you after class.” She fell silent, instantly regretting looking at the text from Sokka and praying the damned heat in her center to go away.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the end of class arrived, Azula slowly gathering her things and watching everyone else start to filter out, catching a glimpse of Suki before she looked around, seeing the rest of the class had left, the professor heading for his office. She took her phone out and opened it back up, going back to the text.

“I’m trying to help ZuZu with his Suki problem by getting her out of Sokka’s pants,” Azula said. “I sent him this.” She showed Ty Lee the picture from the bathroom, her friend taking her phone.

“Wow. I haven’t seen them up close in a while. You went up a couple of sizes,” Ty Lee giggled, reaching out and playfully squeezing Azula’s right tit, making her friend gasp and flush, Azula’s lower lip disappearing between her teeth.

“Ty Lee, please no,” Azula said, her face flushing again as she shuddered. “Scroll…scroll to the next picture. That’s what he sent back.”

Ty Lee scrolled, her eyes going wide. “Holy _FUCK _that thing is thick,” she said, blinking as if searing the image into her brain. “I’m a lesbian, but goddamn if I wouldn’t take a spin on that.” She handed Azula back her phone, a smirk on her face. “So that’s why it looks like you’re fidgety. Seeing that thing made you horny.”

“Yes,” Azula groaned. “And it’s annoying as hell because I want to get off, but I have another class. I may just skip it since it’s a movie I don’t care about. Go back to my dorm and deal with this and plan for tonight.”

Ty Lee smiled and nodded, hugging Azula and kissing her cheek. “Well, if you need a hand, I got two that are eager to help you out like in high school,” she giggled, wiggling her fingers playfully.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Azula snickered, hugging Ty Lee back and grabbing her bag. She slung it over her shoulder and pulled her purse up, heading for the door. She trudged back to her dorm, thankful that her roommate was out, sighing as she shut the door behind her and locked it, tossing her bag down and sinking down onto the bed, kicking her shoes off.

Laying back, Azula undid her jeans and slid them down, running her hands along her legs before gasping softly as she brushed against her panties, feeling how wet she was. She reached over to her nightstand and fumbled a minute, her hand grasping her favorite toy, her other hand pulling her soaked panties to the side, sliding the dildo into herself. She moaned loudly, starting to work herself over. As she kept working, her mind wandered to Sokka.

“Fuck…” she moaned, her other hand finding her clit and starting to rub slowly, pushing the dildo as deep into herself as she could. “Sokka, please…” Azula felt herself arch as she hit the sensitive spot inside of herself, her legs twitching as she kept thrusting. “Fuck!” She screamed out as she felt herself cum, her fluids leaking around the dildo as she collapsed back onto the bed, panting and letting her eyes close. “Mm...goddamn…”

Slowly pulling her dildo out and letting it hit the mattress, Azula sighed as she licked her lips and sat up. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, looked down at herself. Chuckling, Azula got up and stripped, tossing her clothes into the basket and grabbing a fresh set, heading for her bathroom to shower and clean up from her fun. Standing under the hot water, her black hair draping in front of her eyes, the young woman smiled to herself. “Is just _imagining _what that thing could do to me, I wonder how it’ll really feel,” she said, standing up straight and pushing her hair out of her eyes. “Hm. Maybe I’m a slut. I don’t know. If it’s to help ZuZu…”

A few hours passed, Azula working on her schoolwork as she waited for the clock to tick over. Looking up, she grabbed her purse and headed out of the dorm, making her way for the gym to get ready for the game. Standing off to the side as she watched Suki and Ty Lee with the other girls, the game starting. She clapped and cheered when Ty Lee spiked and gained the first point.

Watching Suki dive for a save, Azula knew she had her chance. She turned and walked out of the gym, heading for the front and making her way out. She took her phone out and pulled her top down, showing her cleavage before sending it to Sokka again. _“My girls are ready for you. Come meet me outside. I’m around the left side of the gym from the door.”_

Shaking her head and pulling her shirt off, tossing to the ground and smiling, knowing there wasn’t anyone around and they had plenty of time until the game was over. She looked over as Sokka walked over, seeing his eyes latch onto her tits. “See something you like, big boy?” she asked, folding her arms under her breasts and pushing them up. Her eyes wandered over Sokka, smirking as she did. “I see something I want.”

Sokka smiled, walking over and looking down at Azula. “Oh, really?” he asked, reaching up and pinching her nipple through the lace of the bra, making her gasp.

Azula grinned, reaching down and grabbing Sokka’s cock through his pants, the groan coming from her lips sending heat straight through to her groin again. “Yes. Get that thing out and you can play with me. You’re not fucking me tonight. Tonight’s just a blow,” she said, grabbing his shirt and kissing him before tugging his shirt off and dropping it on the ground, kneeling down on it and hers, Sokka’s hands starting to fumble with the belt. She slapped his hands away, reaching down and grabbing her phone before opening her camera. “Snap a picture, big boy. Let me deal with this.”

Sokka took the phone and turned it around, looking at Azula in the camera before taking the picture of her kneeling on the shirts. He turned it to show Azula. “Good?”

Azula smiled and nodded, finally getting Sokka’s belt undone and undoing his jeans before tugging them down, his boxers coming with them. She gasped as his cock sprung out and slapped her in the face, laughing and licking her lips. “Hmm…cockslapping me already? You’re lucky, Wolf Tail, that this thing makes me fucking wet,” she said, grabbing Sokka’s cock and stroking him for a minute before sliding her tongue against his length. “Give me the phone.” She took it back as he handed it to her, wrapping her lips around the head of his cock before quickly opening a text and sending the picture off to her brother.

_“See, ZuZu? I told you I’d take care of Sokka for you. ;)” _she sent, locking her phone and putting herself to the task at hand, or more accurately, in mouth.

She started to slide her lips down Sokka’s cock, moaning around it as it stretched her mouth. She reached up and took Sokka’s hand, putting it on her head as she pulled back, gasping and looking up at her partner. “Shove this thing down my throat. Fucking gag me. I can take it,” Azula said, feeling Sokka’s hand wind in her hair. She opened her mouth again, sliding the head back in and feeling Sokka start thrusting against her mouth.

Sokka looked down at Azula, his cock disappearing as he rammed his hips forward, hearing her gag as he felt the head of his cock against the back of her throat. He groaned as he pulled back and kept going, intent on flooding her mouth with his cum. He closed his eyes as he felt her tongue lashing against the underside of his cock and occasionally swirl around the head as he pulled back. “Fuck…Azula, your mouth’s so fucking good,” he moaned.

Azula giggled around Sokka’s cock, gagging as it hit the back of her throat again. She felt him push deeper, her nose burying in his crotch as she gagged again, the noises coming from her lips something she’d have heard on the internet. She pushed against Sokka’s hands, pulling his cock out of her mouth and panting as she looked up at him. “Mm...I’ve never taken one this thick,” she said, reaching up to stroke him, flicking her tongue against his tip. “I want you to cum for me, baby. I want it all in my mouth.”

Sokka smirked, slamming his cock back into Azula’s mouth and nodding. “What the lady wants, the lady gets,” he said, taking her hair in hand again and starting to thrust. He pushed against her face for a few more minutes, pulling back until only the tip was n her mouth. “Here it comes, Azula!” He felt her hands start stroking him, groaning as he started cumming.

Azula’s eyes got wide, trying to swallow what she could. She finally gave up and pulled him entirely out of her mouth, gasping as she got hit in the face with two more blasts of cum, swallowing what was in her mouth and feeling it run down her chin, landing on her tits. She looked up at Sokka as the last bits of cum dropped from his cock onto her tits, panting as she did. “Jesus Christ. Do you always cum that much?” she asked, wrapping her lips around his head and sucking again for a minute, pulling back and licking her lips before using his cock to gather the cum on her face and licking it up. “Because if so, I want to make this a regular thing.”

Sokka panted, leaning against the wall and nodded. “It’s…why threesomes are better for me,” he said with a smile, watching as Azula scooped his cum off of her tits and put her fingers in her mouth. “Oh, _God, _Azula. I keep watching you do that, I may get hard again.”

“Mmm…tempting,” Azula said, standing up and grabbing their shirts off of the ground. She gave his cock a final squeeze, making him groan. “Thanks for the fun, Sokka. I’ll be sure to let you know when I want it again.” She pulled her shirt on again, leaning up and kissing his cheek. “Goodnight, wolf tail.” She turned and grabbed her purse, starting to walk away. She stopped and turned her head, looking over her shoulder. “Crimson Tiger. Ty Lee and the other girls were saying they’re heading there after the game, win or lose.” She walked away, pulling her hair up and smiling as she did. “Jesus…”

“What a girl,” Sokka said, watching Azula walk away as he pulled his pants and boxers up, redoing them and pulling his shirt back on before making his way toward the edge of campus.


	2. Tempering Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamarind finally gets what she wants.

The volleyball season was over. Having lost 3-2 to Ba Sing Se, the Warriors had given their all to try and win the championship for the first time in five years. The rest of the team went to celebrate even making it to the finals, but Tam couldn’t find it in her to want to celebrate. She sat in the locker room, running her hand through her tangled hair, feeling it fall down her back. She walked into the showers, thankful to have them all to herself.

Starting the water and letting it cascade over her head and down her body, Tam ran her hands in her hair and fluffed it out, feeling it fall against her skin again. She sighed as she closed her eyes, the feel of the water washing over her and making her tired and tense muscles relax. As she shampooed her hair, Tam couldn’t help but let her mind wander back to Piandao, feeling his hand tangle in her locks that day in the office. She bit her lip, her mind wandering as she let the memory take her back.

_“Spirits, Tamarind. Why do you have to tempt me so?” Piandao asked, his words nearly breathless as he slammed deeper into the younger woman._

_ Tam laughed, moaning and biting her lip. “Because it’s fun. “And you know I can’t resist. You drive me wild, Master, and I can’t get enough of you—ah!—railing me like you do. Fuck, it’s so good! Harder!”_

_ Piandao rolled his eyes, his grip in Tam’s hair tightening as he pulled her arm back, her chest lifting off of the desk to let her tits bounce freely as he slammed harder into her._

Tam moaned lightly, biting her lip as she let her fingers trail down her neck and over the swell of her tits, pinching her nipple softly. She remembered Suki bursting in a minute later, but she forced the memory into fantasy territory.

_She laughed as she felt Piandao’s grip in her hair tighten, moaning as her head got pulled backward. She panted, rolling her hips against his as she felt him bury himself deeper into her. Reaching down, Tam brushed her fingers against her clit, biting her lip to stop from whimpering again as he kept fucking her._

_ Piandao let his grip on Tam’s arm loosen, his now free hand snaking between them and pushing her hand away from her body. “Teasing me in class like you do, you dirty girl, you don’t get to make yourself cum when I’m fucking you,” he said, rubbing his fingers roughly against her._

_ “Master…” Tam moaned, rocking her hips back against Piandao’s, trying for more friction between them. Between his fingers and feeling him buried inside of her, Tam’s mind was pulled in two directions of pleasure, trying to fight between both of them._

_ Piandao smirked, leaning down and biting Tam’s neck as he slammed his cock as hard as he could into her tight canal, his fingers picking up speed against her clit as he did. “I love when you call me that, _Tamarind,_” he said._

_ Tam whimpered, feeling Piandao ramming into her and toying with her clit. She panted, her eyes starting to roll back in her head. “Master, please…please…” she whimpered, rolling her hips against him._

_ Piandao chuckled, kissing Tam’s neck. “Cum,” he said, his fingers pushing against her clit roughly._

Tam screamed out, sinking to her knees as her orgasm ripped through her, panting as she felt her pussy twitching around her fingers, the shower water battering down against her shoulders. She whimpered as she pulled her fingers out, bringing them up and tasting her juices, giggling as she let herself fall back against the cool tile. She ran her fingers against herself slowly, twitching as she did. “Oh…holy fuck…” she moaned, panting as she licked her lips.

The sound of sandals on the still damp floor caught Tam’s ears, looking over and seeing Phuong peeking around the corner. “Phuong? What’s up?”

Phuong smiled, seeing the look of relaxation and contentment on Tam’s face. “I was going to ask if you were coming with us to the Crimson Tiger, but—”

“Considering I just did,” Tam laughed, standing up and wobbling. “Oh, shit…”

“Good fantasy?” Phuong asked, leaning against the wall leading back into the lockers with a bemused smile on her face.

“Mmhmm,” Tam said, quickly washing her hair. She turned her back to Phuong, rinsing her hair out before shutting off the water. Twisting the massive mane, she rung the water out and stood up, brushing the wet mop behind her, laughing when it slapped against her bare skin. “The memory of the other day with Piandao and forced it into fantasy territory. I really fucking needed it.”

Phuong snickered, watching Tam walk past her. She smacked Tam’s ass, making her friend laugh as the sound reverberated in the showers. “You’re a slut, you know?” she asked.

“Oh, I know. I love it though,” Tam grinned. “Ass like this, I’m surprised I don’t have boys throwing them at my feet.” She got dressed, clad in a pair of denim shorts and a tight top with matching lace underwear. Sitting down, she grabbed her brush. “Lend a hand?”

Phuong smiled. “Of course,” she said, catching Tam’s brush as the Center tossed it up. “So, what’s it like with Piandao? My only experiences with a man made me hate it.” She ran her fingers in Tam’s hair, starting to brush through it slowly.

“He’s fun. He’s real considerate of how I’m feeling, and if I don’t like something, he’ll stop, check on me, and if I’m good, we’ll keep going. If I’m not, we’ll get dressed and just sit and talk. He’s honestly the most considerate lover I’ve ever had, Phuong, and I…I don’t know why people don’t like it,” Tam said softly.

“Probably because he’s fifty-two and you’re twenty-three. And besides, it’s not like we’re in high school and he can go to jail for banging his student. You’re legally an adult in all senses of the word, and who you want to fuck isn’t anyone’s business but yours,” Phuong said, frowning as she dug the brush through a small tangle. “Girl, when was the last time this mane was cut?”

“Um…I was nineteen,” Tam said. “It’s a bitch to maintain but I like it.” She sighed softly, rubbing her legs softly. “Phuong, the thing about Piandao…I don’t just enjoy the sex. That’s a definite plus, but…it’s the mystery in his eyes. Like he’s struggling with something when I’m in the room. And it’s not just his attraction to me.”

Phuong nodded, grabbing a rubber band and wrapping Tam’s hair in a ponytail, fluffing it out softly. She bit her lip, sitting beside her friend and roommate. Taking Tam’s hand, she looked at the other woman. “Ok, I’m gonna come clean,” she said. “Ty and I did some digging on Piandao. And…what we found isn’t great.”

Tam bit her lip, knowing she should wait until Piandao said something to her, but she wanted to know, and damn her curiosity for getting the better of her. “…what?” she asked softly.

“Thirty years ago, there was a conflict, right? People on both sides died. The Ba Sing Se siege?” Phuong asked. “Master Piandao was in that siege, along with Iroh and Katara’s grandfather. Well…the girl Piandao loved, Hotaru, she was in one of the City’s lower districts. They were ordered to launch mortars into the city, and…”

“One of them hit a low district,” Tam said softly. “Piandao blames himself for Hotaru, doesn’t he?”

Phuong nodded. “He’s afraid to get close to someone again because he doesn’t want to lose them like he did all those years ago. With you being as close and, let’s face it, babe, you’re _really _close to him, he doesn’t want to hurt you.”

Tam nodded, biting her lip and sighing. “I wish he’d have told me,” she said. “I should find him.”

Phuong nodded, looking at her phone as it went off, seeing a text from Ty Lee. “Well, come to the Tiger with me. Ty just texted and asked where we were. Guess Piandao’s there with other teachers.”

“Alright,” Tam said, getting up and grabbing her bag, stuffing her things in and walking out with Phuong.

After getting to the Crimson Tiger and starting to celebrate with the other girls and their friends, Tam couldn’t help the nagging in her stomach. She bit her lip before throwing her drink back, looking around. She saw Piandao heading for the door to the balcony, and she knew she should see if he was ok. She ordered another drink, making her way outside after getting it and paying. Walking out, she shut the door and made her way over to the greying swordsmith.

“Piandao,” Tam said, putting her hand on his back as she got closer.

He turned and smiled softly. “Tamarind,” he said. “I didn’t think you’d come.”

_I did once already. _she thought, smiling softly. “Phuong twisted my arm,” she said. “Are you alright? You seem like something’s bothering you.”

Piandao sighed softly, taking a drink of his tea and setting the glass down. “Lost in thought, my dear,” he said, patting Tam’s hand. “It’s been nearly thirty years since I was part of the Siege of Ba Sing Se. Have…you heard about that? What happened?”

Tam bit her lip. “Um…well, kind of. Phuong told me what happened. Why you distance yourself from everyone,” she said softly, looking up at Piandao.

The sword master nodded, looking out at the stars. “When I found Hotaru’s body in the rubble, I couldn’t do it anymore. I ran. Deserted the army. Iroh found me, got me to open up about what happened. I swore never to love or feel that way again, knowing it only resulted in death for the people I cared about.” He sighed, running his hand over his hair before looking at Tam. “But, then a certain volleyball player came into my life. Wormed her way past those wrought iron defenses I put up around myself.”

Tam giggled, smiling as she put her drink down and squeezed Piandao’s hand. “I do that. It’s my one good quality.”

“You have other good qualities, Tamarind,” Piandao said. He didn’t miss the shudder down Tam’s body as he said her full name, knowing what it did to her. “You’re attentive, compassionate, caring. You’re a tremendous flirt.”

“And I am damn good at it,” Tam said with a smirk. “Though to be fair, I only have eyes for one person.”

“Well, whoever he is, I’m sure he would be a lucky man to have you, Tamarind,” Piandao said, squeezing Tam’s hand softly. “You should make something of your life.”

“I’m here on a scholarship, so I kind of already did,” Tam said. She rolled her eyes lightly, looking up at Piandao. “Master, for a man who puts so much attention into everything he does, you sure are missing a major clue right in front of you.”

Piandao looked at Tam, raising an eyebrow softly. “What do you mean, Tamarind?”

Tam smiled, leaning up and kissing Piandao. She felt shock run through him, and she turned him to face her. “How many times have we slept together? Nearly a dozen times, right? Piandao, I have to admit that I’ve always been into older men, but none of them have ever affected me the way you do. I don’t care if people think it’s wrong. We’re both grown fucking adults, and if they can’t accept it, fuck them.”

Piandao blinked, lifting Tam and setting her on the railing, kissing her again. “I agree,” he said, nipping her lip as he set himself between her thighs, feeling her ankles lock behind his waist. “I want to bend you right here.”

“Too many witnesses,” Tam whispered, grinding her core against the front of Piandao’s jeans, feeling him stiffen under her touch. “Your place. Phuong’s bringing Ty Lee back to our dorm tonight.”

Piandao nodded, kissing Tam before running his hand up her back, his fingers finding the rubber band holding her hair in place before snapping it quickly, her hair flaring out behind her. “I’ll show you new tricks to be done with this mane tonight.”

Tam shuddered, heat searing straight through her body to her core. “Fuck…yes,” she moaned. “I’ll have some fun on the way to your place.” She smiled, hopping off of the railing and grabbing her glass. “Let’s go.”

Piandao smiled, walking back into the bar with Tam. He set their glasses on a table, heading for the door.

“Tam!” Phuong hollered, walking over. “Where are you going, girl?”

Tam looked over at Piandao and back to Phuong. “I’m going to get what I want,” she said. “Fuck what people think. That dick is mine.”

Phuong laughed, hugging Tam before pushing some condoms into her back pocket. “Go get you some, cowgirl,” she said, smacking Tam’s ass and pushing her toward Piandao.

Tam laughed, flipping Phuong off and walking out with the swordsmith. She followed him to his car, getting in the passenger seat as he climbed into the driver’s side. Once they were pulled away from the Crimson Tiger, Tam smirked as she leaned over and let her hand run up Piandao’s thigh.

“Tamarind, what are you doing?” he asked, feeling her hand slide over the front of his pants and grab him through his jeans. He looked down as her fingers pulled the zipper down, her hand fishing his shaft out of his boxers.

“I’m living out a small fantasy,” Tam said, leaning down and running her tongue along Piandao’s cock. “Never given a blowjob while the car’s been moving.” She looked up at him and smiled, opening her mouth before starting to work him over, her tongue swirling around his tip.

Piandao moved his hand down to pull Tam off of him, but the shudder that went through him as he felt her start to suck harder stopped him. His fingers tangled in her hair, the urge to thrust his hips into Tam’s hair nearly overwhelming as he guided her up and down his shaft. “Spirits,” he breathed, Tam’s giggling around his cock sending vibrations through him.

Tam smiled, her tongue swirling around Piandao’s tip as she started going deeper, pushing her head as far as she could go. She moaned around him, pulling up and off of him with a _pop_, licking her lips. “You taste good tonight,” she said, sticking her tongue out and slapping his cock against it, swallowing him again and feeling his hand tightening in her hair.

“Fuck,” Piandao growled. “Spirits be damned, Tamarind. Where did you learn how to be so good at this…?” He pulled off onto a dirt road, hearing Tam’s choking around his shaft as the bumps in the road rocked him up into her throat, his hand keeping her pressed down.

Tam giggled again, moaning as she kept working her tongue around his cock. She felt the car come to a stop, Piandao’s hand leaving her hair. She pulled off of him with a small whine, her hand starting to stroke him as she looked up at her lover. “My little secret. Let’s just say I _won _my scholarship for ZU.”

Piandao laughed, leaning over and kissing Tam before tucking himself back into his pants. “Get out,” he said with a smirk. Shutting off the car, he got out and waited for Tam at the front.

When she walked around, he grabbed her arm and put her facedown on the hood, his hands pinning her arms behind her. He slowly trailed his hand down, featherlight touches on her bare skin making her shudder before he slapped her ass, making her gasp before moaning against his touch as he started squeezing her cheeks. “You think you’re in control of this, Tamarind? You aren’t. I am. Tonight, you’re my plaything.”

“Yes, _Master_,” Tam moaned, feeling Piandao’s fingers pushing against her cunt, feeling them rubbing against her as she tried to rotate her hips against his touch. “Mm…please…”

Piandao smirked, slapping Tam’s ass before he slid his hand over her side and under her shirt, his fingers unhooking the lace bra. He slid his hand under the cup of the bra, squeezing Tam’s tit before pinching her nipple. “You’re in no place to make demands of me, Tamarind,” he said. He pulled his hands away, Tam whimpering as she felt his touch leave her skin. “Inside.” He unlocked the door, stepping back.

Tam reached under her shirt and pulled off her now unhooked and loosened bra, tossing it on Piandao’s head with a smirk as she walked past him, sashaying her hips with a bit more flourish as she did. She watched him walk in, shutting and locking the door before the light turned on. Pulling her shirt off, Tam jumped into Piandao’s arms, locking her arms and legs around his neck and waist. She leaned in and kissed him, feeling his hands go to the backs of her thighs.

“Piandao, I love you,” Tam said, nipping his lip. She felt him tense, but soon it melted away as he kissed her roughly.

“And I love you,” Piandao said, squeezing Tam’s thighs as she kicked her shoes off, hearing them hit the floor. He carried her to the bedroom, Tam’s hands pulling at his tie and shirt and hearing them fall to the floor. He kicked the door closed, pressing Tam’s back against it as he attacked her neck with kisses and small nips, his hands sliding up and squeezing her ass again.

Tam moaned as her head tilted back, biting her lip before she pushed Piandao away, dropping to the floor. She stood up and turned her back, bending over as she slid her shorts and panties down, teasing him with the slow reveal. She whimpered as she pulled them off, her pussy already dripping as she kicked them off before kneeling down in front of him.

“Tamarind,” Piandao whispered, her hands ripping his belt out of his pants and throwing it aside before he heard his pants hit the ground. Tam smiled up at him, taking his cock back out and picking up on her blowjob from the car. He wove his hands through Tam’s hair, moaning softly as she started sucking harder.

Piandao bit his lip, using all of his restraint not to start fucking Tam’s face with his grip in her hair. Backing up, Tam following and making him surprised at how she adapted, he sat on the bed, his hands running through Tam’s hair as she bobbed against him. “Tamarind…” he moaned.

Tam smiled, pulling off of him and smiling. She stroked him slowly, her tongue swirling around the head of his cock. “Yes, _Master_?” she asked, licking her lips slowly. “Are you about to cum for your student?” She took him back into her mouth, moving her hand down to tease herself as she kept sucking.

Piandao couldn’t hold back. He tightened his grip in Tam’s hair, driving his cock down her throat and hearing her gag around him. He felt himself start to cum, pulling back so it flooded Tam’s tongue. Her moans around his cock sent shivers down his spine, feeling her swallowing his load making him moan.

Tam pulled back, Piandao’s hands falling from her head as she swallowed, licking her lips. “Mm…yum,” she grinned.

Piandao laid back and pushed himself fully onto the bed, panting as he watched Tam climb up beside him. “Spirits above,” he said, watching as Tam straddled his chest. “Tamarind?”

“Just lay back, baby. I’ll take care of it from here,” Tam said, sliding down slowly and grinding her dripping pussy against his cock, feeling him harden under her. She stroked him slowly, teasing her clit with his head. “Oh, almost forgot.” She got up, giggling when Piandao growled at the loss of contact. She grabbed her fallen shorts, digging the condoms from Phuong out before climbing back onto him. “Almost forgot one of these.”

“Ah,” Piandao said, feeling Tam slide the condom over him, her hand tightening as she stroked him slowly. “Tamarind…”

Tam smiled, lifting up before sliding Piandao’s cock against her, dropping down onto him and moaning as she did. “Oh, _fuck_,” she moaned, her eyes fluttering closed as she started rolling her hips and moving against Piandao. “Oh, Spirits, that feels better than the other day…”

Piandao put his hands on Tam’s hips, pushing against her as she moved. “You feel so tight tonight, Tamarind,” he said, looking up at her as he met her thrusts.

Tam smiled, leaning down and kissing Piandao as her hands clutched at his hair, starting to rock her hips. She lifted up and slammed down on him, their bodies crashing together.

Piandao kissed Tam back, smirking against her lips as he twisted, pinning her to the bed before pulling out of her, her moans filling his ears. He turned Tam onto her stomach, dragging her hips up to lift her ass into the air, sliding back into her and making her moan louder. He started thrusting against her, grabbing her hair and pulling it back. Smirking, Piandao started thrusting harder, making Tam whimper with each thrust.

“Fuck, fuck…” Tam moaned, her body aching as she felt Piandao plunging deeper into her. She bit her lip, feeling like she was going to explode.

“You’re holding back,” Piandao growled, leaning over Tam and kissing her neck, nipping at her ear. “Don’t.”

Tam yelled as she came, her walls fluttering around Piandao’s cock. She panted, unable to hold herself up by her arms as her chest hit the bed, her head still lifted thanks to Piandao’s grip in her hair.

Piandao smiled, smacking Tam’s ass and making her arch against him. He watched the jiggle in her cheeks, smiling as he smacked her again. “Your ass is wonderful.”

“Mmhmm,” Tam moaned, rocking her hips into Piandao’s, wanting him to cum. “Piandao, please…”

Piandao smirked, starting to pound harder into the younger woman. He knew his own release was close, and he moved his hand up, his fingers pinching at her nipple before he slammed harder into her one last time. He kissed her neck, feeling himself start to cum.

Tam moaned, feeling Piandao’s orgasm through the condom. “Oh, fuck…” she moaned, feeling his grip on her hair slacken as she fell against the bed.

Piandao shuddered as he slowly pulled out of Tam, falling onto his back beside her. “Mm…Tamarind…you are amazing…” he panted, feeling Tam curl up into his side.

“So are you, Piandao,” Tam whispered, leaning up and kissing him softly. “Ten minutes…and we’ll go again.”

Piandao laughed, looking up at Tam. “You think this old man can go all night?”

“Well, you’ve done two. I can get at least two more,” Tam smirked.

“Challenge accepted, Tamarind,” Piandao said with a smirk.

It was a challenge that Piandao should not have accepted. Tam continued to ride him in the most literal sense of the word for most of the night, going through the condoms within a few hours. Bucking her hips against Piandao’s as the sun broke through the blinds, Tam felt her orgasm wash over her as her eyes rolled back in her head, her juices coating his cock as she collapsed on top of him, panting as she felt him cum inside of her, having used the last condom an hour before.

“Fuck…” Tam moaned, kissing Piandao’s neck. “Your cum feels so good inside…”

“Mmm...I’m glad,” Piandao said, running his hands through Tam’s hair and pushing it back before kissing her softly. “Stay with me.”

“As long as you’ll have me,” Tam said softly, kissing him back. She felt him slide out of her, whimpering softly as he did. “Mm…break?”

“Sleep,” Piandao chuckled, lightly smacking Tam’s ass. “We’ve been at it literally all night. Sleep, then something to eat. Then we’ll see if I have the energy to keep up with your sex drive, my dear.”

Tam smiled, closing her eyes as she felt her head fall against Piandao’s shoulder. “Deal,” she whispered, drifting off to sleep as Piandao wrapped his arm around her, hearing his breathing even out as hers did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tam belongs to the wonderful Madamebomb and used with permission. If y'all haven't done it, go read her Smoke Demon series! It's so fucking good, and Tam and Piandao are the subject of part 7 of the series! Go read that after this!

**Author's Note:**

> That's right, Crash Course gets a sister series. I wanted to do the Sokka/Azula thing and I didn't want to bog the main story down with side stories, so that's where Side Courses comes in handy. These extra chapters won't always be smutty, though.
> 
> And yes, I know what you're thinking. "Azula's sexting her brother? Ew pass." Well, it's not 100% sexting. She's not showing her tits in full or what she's doing. This will be the only chapter this happens, I promise.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this series as much as you're enjoying Crash Course proper!


End file.
